<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whenever You Come Around by onechicagogurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242456">Whenever You Come Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onechicagogurl/pseuds/onechicagogurl'>onechicagogurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BFFP, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onechicagogurl/pseuds/onechicagogurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My September entry in the brettsey fanfiction prompt contest. Inspired in part by listening to too much 90s country and my hopes for season 9. November 11th can't come fast enough. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whenever You Come Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I get weak in the knees, and I lose my breath<br/>
Oh I try to speak but the words won't come<br/>
I'm so scared to death<br/>
And when you smile that smile the world turns upside down<br/>
Whenever you come around</p>
<p>Whenever You Come Around by Vince Gill<br/>
******************************************************</p>
<p>Sylvie Brett gazed around the empty room trying to decide what else needed to be done. Matt was home from furlough today and she had planned a surprise homecoming party for him at Molly's. </p>
<p>He had been gone for a month. No word as to where or how to get in touch with him. She suspected he had gone to Puerto Rico and couldn't figure out why that bothered her so much. They were friends. Nothing more. If he wanted to be with Gabby she was happy for both of them.</p>
<p>"You're not fooling anyone."</p>
<p>Sylvie jumped at the sound of Stella's voice behind her. She turned around and glared at her friend.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"Yes, you do," Stella replied. "You're in love with the captain and seething over jealousy that he might be with you know who."</p>
<p>"Stella....." </p>
<p>Before Sylvie could answer she was interrupted by the Bodens and Herrmanns walking into the bar. It was almost time for the man of the hour to arrive and she didn't have time to set her friend straight. </p>
<p>After what seemed an eternity Kelly finally entered with Matt, and Sylvie swore her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He looked thinner than he had when he'd left and tan. Like someone who'd been working under a hot tropic sun. Sylvie started shaking as she found Matt returning her gaze and had to grip the edge of the bar to keep from falling down.</p>
<p>"Pull yourself together, girl," Stella admonished her as she placed a bottle of beer in Sylvie's hand.</p>
<p>Sylvie nodded and downed the beer without even tasting it, and then asked for another one. She was not about to make a fool out of herself for someone who clearly didn't share the same feelings. She would steady her nerves and be the life of the party.</p>
<p>It seemed to take Matt a long time to make his way through the crowd. Greeting everyone as though he hadn't seen them in years. He seemed different. More upbeat and carefree. The way people said Matt used to be before his fiance died. As though he had had a wonderful time with whoever had put that smile on his face.</p>
<p>As Matt approached the bar, Sylvie finished the second bottle. To her surprise he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Sylvie, for the party. I've missed this."</p>
<p>Maybe Sylvie was slightly buzzed but what was that supposed to mean. Missed what. Missed her. Missed Molly's. Missed the guys at the firehouse. How dare he disappear for a month to be with his ex and show up with a line like that. Sylvie had the urge to tell him off, but decided to take the high road.</p>
<p>"It's no big deal. I wanted your first day home to be special. But I imagine it doesn't compare to the fun you've been up to." </p>
<p>"Fun?" Matt seemed genuinely confused by her remark. "I wouldn't say I was having a great time while I was away." </p>
<p>"Oh, the poor baby," Sylvie thought to herself. It probably hadn't taken long before he and the missus were fighting again. If he expected sympathy from her Captain Casey had another thing coming.</p>
<p>"I had a great time while you were gone. Saving lives. Hanging out at Molly's. Helping Emily move into her new apartment. Busy as a bee."</p>
<p>As Matt continued to stare at her, Sylvie cast a nervous glance around the room. She needed to do something quick to show him that she really didn't care what or who he did. Spying Gallo two stools down from her she stood up unsteadily and walked over to him and kissed him square on the lips. She then waved goodbye to Matt and walked out into the cold night air.</p>
<p>Sylvie headed in the direction of home and heard footsteps behind her. First she embarrassed herself and probably that sweet boy Gallo,  and now she was going to end up on the ten o'clock news. Perfect. </p>
<p>She decided to take her chances and turn back around only to find herself face to face with Matt.</p>
<p>"What the hell, Matt? You scared me half to death."</p>
<p>"I could say the same thing, Sylvie. What the hell. I come home from settling my mom into an extended care living facility and you ask me if I had fun."</p>
<p>"You weren't in Puerto Rico?"</p>
<p>"No. My mom's been having some health issues. She needs more care than Christy and I can give her so we found a nice place for her in Springfield. I didn't say anything to you because of everything that happened with Julie."</p>
<p>Sylvie could feel herself turning red and not just from the alcohol. What had she done? Matt needed her to be supportive and a shoulder to cry on and she had been a horrible awful person. She started to slowly edge away from Matt, but she tripped on the cracked sidewalk and he grabbed her arm to hold her upright.</p>
<p>"Why would you think I was in Puerto Rico?"</p>
<p>"I didn't. I just assumed you would want to spend your furlough with..." Sylvie trailed off. What was going on here? Why did Matt keep looking at her that way?</p>
<p>"You really don't know, do you?"</p>
<p>"Know what?"</p>
<p>"You're all I think about. When I see you the world seems a little brighter. I get tongue tied trying to talk to you because I don't want to give myself away. I thought maybe you felt the same way, but then you act like you don't give a damn and kiss my candidate."</p>
<p>"Matt, I'm sorry. I mean really truly sorry. I was so convinced you had gone to be with her and I was jealous. And you're poor mother. I don't know what to say except I'm sorry and it won't happen again."</p>
<p>"So you don't feel the same. I would never have said anything if I thought I didn't have a chance. But Foster said give it a shot before it was too late."</p>
<p>Sylvie blinked hard trying to stop the tears from running down her cheeks, but it was no use. Or course Emily's last act at firehouse 51 would be playing wingman. </p>
<p>"It's true," Sylvie sighed. "I think I've fallen in love with you."</p>
<p>Matt reached up to wipe the tears away. He pulled her closely to him and gently kissed her on the lips.</p>
<p>"I think I've fallen in love with you too, Sylvie."</p>
<p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>